The Sequel With No Title
by Reborn from the Ashes
Summary: This is the sequel to my story "The Story With No Title", about a girl that pops up in Rivendell in the body of a man. She has now gone home, but the insanity will continue. Don't read this if you have not read "The Story With No Title”.
1. Disclaimer

The Sequel With No Title  
  
If you have not read "The Story With No Title" do NOT read this. It will not make sense otherwise.  
  
Disclaimer: Considering this is in the Lord of the Rings section of ff.net no one here owns much of anything. I do not own that which belongs to Tolkien. I will not repeat this every chapter.  
  
Note: Though I can say that I own Beleg…*snicker*…anyways…  
  
Thoughts appear in between ' '  
  
Speech in between " "  
  
PG-13 rating for swearing  
  
Enjoy!  
  
And my thanks go out to: Angel c.c.m, Elf Who Walks Alone, Secret Talent, lil' me, Me, Seiyaryu, Miranda, Lembas, For the love of Legolas, Talagand, Twitteringpig, Brilaglar, ElfWarriorGirl, LiselBean, Angare, Harper, Tabbycat2000, goddess, rina, Myuu, Zurizip, RubyDragon, Yuriko, Sick Little Fiend, Angel-chan, Esgalinzil, Celine, TheRebelQueen and last, but not least Hikaness (my official and only muse). That about takes care of my reviewers, thank you for all the praise, encouragement and your amusing reviews and threats. *hugs reviewers till they go purple from the lack of oxygen* There we are, you are all now incapable of reading the first chapter, but on with it anyway. Click on the little arrow button. 


	2. Prologue

The Sequel With No Title  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Beleg was ill at ease at the events that evening. Paullina looked fairly crushed and although she had been a mild annoyance for him the past few days he did find her amusing as well and did not wish her to be upset. Contrary to his nature, he ended up pacing in front of a fire trying to think of ways to appease Liriel.  
  
The rather loud flap of bare feet out in the hall jerked him out of his thoughts. He went to the door and looked down the hall to see Paullina's retreating figure turning into another corridor, she was only in her nightclothes. Beleg grabbed his cloak and followed. He was now following her through the forest on the north side of Rivendell. 'What is she doing?'  
  
'Liriel has driven her mad' He stood and watched Paullina yell at the sky until the strike of lightening that was so close that even he ducked. 'She is gone then' He stared down at the empty ground where he could just vaguely see her footprints, but nothing else.  
  
"What the…" Words failed him. He stood several minutes in silence trying to make sense of what happened. In that pursuit he failed also. Lightening continued to strike in the distance and a particularly close one made him realize the vulnerability of his position. 'It is not safe here. I must return and speak with Elrond' He turned to leave, but was no more than two steps away when, you guessed it, Beleg wasn't there anymore. Who says lightening doesn't strike the same place twice?  
  
----  
  
^_^  
  
(A/N Ah, on the way to more insanity, what fun. Sorry it's a bit short.) 


	3. Meditation

(A/N Sorry it took me so long. Sometimes the easiest thing to do is the hardest and my muse is out of pocket and I'm not too sure what direction I want this to take. Also been a wee bit distracted by other things. Anyways…)  
  
----  
  
The Sequel With No Title  
  
Meditation  
  
  
  
  
  
Paullina was woken up early to see her parents off, but she soon crawled back into bed and slept till noon. She had risen, showered, dressed and ate before the fog of sleep completely wore off and the memories of her stay in Rivendell came flooding back. Getting comfortable on the couch she sat and thought. Her mind was continually asking her if it really happened, but her memories were too vivid. She became so distressed that she became mildly schizophrenic and was talking to and replying to herself as she paced about the living room.  
  
'Did it happen or was it some deranged dream? It was so real, so it must have happened. But Middle-earth doesn't exist so how could I get there? Don't ask me, all I know was it was real and it happened. Screw you! It didn't happen. End of story!'  
  
Having finally come upon a decision she stopped pacing, closed her eyes and tried to regain some sort of calm. When she could finally breath normally and not think about you know what something peculiar happened. She was now on the floor in considerable pain after something rather large and heavy fell on her. Thankfully this something rolled off her chest so she could breath. She moaned rather loudly and then she heard a voice.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you injured?" 'That voice is too familiar…' Paullina slowly opened her eyes. Beleg, with intact elvish garb, and surprisingly still male, was kneeling at her side looking concerned.  
  
Paullina propped herself up on her elbows. "What're you doing here?"  
  
He hesitated slightly, "I know not. Might I know where I am?"  
  
"My house…" 'This is too weird. Talk about having a bad day'  
  
"My name is Beleg. And your name is and where is your house?" He smiled slightly.  
  
Paullina raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Beleg…it's me."  
  
He looked rather confused, but then stared intently into her eyes. "Paullina? But…"  
  
Paullina smiled. "Give the man a prize. Yes, it's me. I told you I was a girl remember?"  
  
"Yes, but…"  
  
Paullina started to giggle. 'Poor Beleg' Beleg sat patiently as Paullina giggled. She eventually choked it off and jerked upright when a thought came to her.  
  
"Wait, why are you male?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I popped up in Rivendell I was in a male body, but you…you're yourself, including your clothes." Beleg said nothing and watched Paullina brood for a moment. Then a huge, rather disconcerting grin spread across her face. "Never mind, so…how did you get here?"  
  
"Like you I was struck by lightening."  
  
"What? You followed me?"  
  
"Yes, what else would I do? You were running through the halls dressed for bed."  
  
"Guess so." Paullina looked down at her feet and sighed. "Well, since you knocked me down would you help me up?" She looked up at Beleg who was already on his feet and offering her his hand. Paullina took it and was on her feet.  
  
"I apologize for falling on you." Paullina didn't really hear this, as she was a bit distracted being so close to him and noticing how tall he was.  
  
Beleg was looking down at her from his great height making her a little uncomfortable so she took a step back. "Oh yeah, that's okay. I'm better now though sore. You're lucky my parents aren't home."  
  
"Your parents? Lucky, why?"  
  
"Well, my Dad would probably have thrown you out of the house or called the police."  
  
"Police?" Beleg looked funny mouthing out the strange word.  
  
Paullina snickered. "Beleg you are so green."  
  
----  
  
(A/N Sorry that sucked so much. I think the next few chapters will be styled differently and hopefully funnier, *sigh* stupid brain isn't cooperating. Oh yes and sorry to those that wished Beleg to be a girl, but since I'm not male I wouldn't be able to right from his perspective or any of his reactions that would be satisfying to me. Anyways…hope to have the next chapter up sooner rather than later.) 


	4. Beleg Meets Scissors

(A/N Wonders of wonders I have wrote a chapter. Want to know why? Combination of reviews making me feel guilty that I haven't updated in an age AND I came up with a way to end the story so here we go.)

----

The Sequel With No Title

Beleg Meets Scissors

"Paullina, what is that?" Beleg took a step back as Paullina approached him with a pair of scissors.

"They're scissors Beleg. I'm going to cut your hair. Now sit down."

"My hair? Why?" He raised a hand stopping her approach. "Paullina, you have fed me…odd food though it was and provided me with a place to sleep last night, which I am grateful for, but why must you cut my hair?"

"Beleg, very few people wear their hair that long." She glanced down at his waist length black hair. "And I'm not taking you out to buy clothes with your hair like that. Now sit down." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a chair and had him sit. "You're going to get enough looks just from your clothes."

"What of my clothes?"

"Well…" Paullina stood behind him and began to undo his braids as she thought. "People just don't dress like that anymore and anyways you're going to need new clothes to look at least slightly normal." Beleg snorted and crossed his arms and sat still. In just a minute Paullina had his hair brushed and tied back. Beleg cringed slightly has he heard the blades of the scissors slide against one another and the crunch as they sliced through his hair.

After a few seconds Paullina held almost two feet of black hair before him. "There you go." She smiled widely as she handed him his hair and walked off. Beleg stood and reached back and touched his now shoulder length hair tied firmly at the back of his head. He then stared at the hair in his hand until he felt a tug on his arm.

"Come on." Paullina smiled and led him out of the house, locking the door behind her. She was to the car and unlocking the door when she noticed Beleg had stopped a few feet off and was staring curiously at the car. "What is it?"

He laughed. "You think that thing will move and take you somewhere? We should find a horse."

Paullina crossed her arms. "Beleg, trust me." She then led him to the far side of the car and opened the door and managed to get his very large form in after pushing the seat back. She got into the drivers seat and glanced at him. Beleg was looking around the car with a furrowed brow, looking rather displeased with it. He gave her an odd look as she leaned over him and put his seatbelt on.

"What is this?"

"It's a seatbelt. So if I crash you might not die." Beleg's eyes got wide. "Don't worry, I won't." He raised an eyebrow and settled back in his seat. Paullina then turned the car on causing Beleg to tense. Then the cd that was in the player began to blast a rather loud Led Zeppelin song out of the speakers. Beleg yelped and grabbed hold of Paullina's arm. She quickly turned it off and cringed. "Sorry"

Beleg began to breath normally again, "What was that?"

"Music." He looked at her skeptically. "I'll play you some nice music when we get back, okay?"

"Yes, as long you do not play that again." He released her arm and gripped onto the door as the car lurched backward as she backed out of the driveway and onto the road.

----

(A/N I actually managed to write it. Didn't think I could anymore. Well, tell me if it's okay and if the way it's going is okay.)


	5. Insert Chapter Name Here

(A/N Another attempt to get my creative juices going, what little there is of it. *sigh*.)

----

The Sequel With No Title

(Insert Chapter Name Here)

One would think that having a six-foot plus, dark haired, handsome, ethereal man walking around a mall in eccentric clothing would have attracted more attention, but it didn't and Paullina was very thankful. Granted she avoided the flocks of teenage girls and boys that frequented the mall this time of day, but it says something about the day and age we live in; people can pretty unobservant.

Once Paullina had backed out of the driveway and got going at a reasonable clip Beleg managed to relax and began to look intensely at the scenery as it drifted by. Paullina couldn't help but cringe inwardly at the drastic difference between Middle-earth and her earth. Beleg had gone from pristine to marred and polluted. She waited for him to mention something, but he kept silent.

Beleg _admired_ the exterior of the mall for a moment, but he was truly unprepared for what it was like inside. If an elf can gape, he was. Going as quickly as possible without being conspicuous Paullina guided Beleg into the men's section of Sears. Not having much cash and not wanting to rack up a huge bill on her parent's credit card she had to be conservative.

After an hour of searching Paullina and Beleg had an armful of clothes and were heading to the changing rooms. Just as they reached them a middle-aged female clerk darted out.

"How may I help you?" Her voice was pitched high and her tone was simpering and flirty. It was disgusting. The woman was in her mid 50s at least. Beleg was a lot older to be truthful, but he sure didn't look it.

Beleg darted Paullina a look before responding, "I have all I need Madame, thank you". He bowed slightly and entered the alcove. The woman gazed at him a moment before turning to Paullina. She gave her a sharp look and practically marched to the counter and pretended to work. Paullina stood staring at the back of the woman's head for a moment before remembering Beleg. She walked into the alcove; he was standing there with the clothes waiting for her. He gave her a confused, concerned look, glancing in the direction of the woman. Paullina just sighed and shook her head.

She led him into one of the rooms, deposited her armful of clothes, closed the door and left him to his own devices. Paullina sat down on a chair in the alcove and waited. She could feel the woman staring at her, but tried to ignore it. After a moment she got up and wandered to one of the racks of clothes and pretended to be interested in them.  She was not waiting for very long before Beleg called out.

"Paullina, how do I fasten these trousers? I recognize this toggle, but this other device is past my understanding". Paullina had a hard time not laughing out loud. Beleg had of course never seen a zipper before. Before coming to his rescue Paullina glanced at the woman. She was gaping at the entrance to the alcove. Paullina turned to the alcove to see…

Imagine: Topless elf in black slacks with fly open and you'll get the idea of what Paullina and the clerk saw. Modesty must not be an elven trait.

----

(A/N Man that must be the unfunniest chapter I've ever written. To be expected, I haven't written in months and for the life of me I couldn't think up any witty dialogue or situations. So this chapter is mostly exposition. My apologies. I'll try to come up with something better for the next chapter. And for once I'll say I'm open to any ideas.)

P.S. I know it's a stretch for Beleg not to be able to figure out a zipper, but it's so much funnier that way ^_~


	6. Faiting Fits

(A/N Wheee I'm writing ^_^)

---

The Sequel With No Title

Fainting Fits

"Paullina what is the matter? Why are we leaving so soon?" Beleg felt rather confused. After he had come out to enquire about his clothing she had rushed up and all but shoved him back into the dressing room. Quickly, and with little ceremony, she had him try on the clothes, picked out a few items and hastily purchased them. She was now dragging him towards the exit, pulling him by the arm. He was so startled about the rush that he had little time to think on how she could have bought something without any coins, just an odd brightly colored rectangular thing was passed between her and the clerk.

She stopped suddenly and stood quietly a moment, "Because, Beleg, people shouldn't go walking around like that."

"Truly?" He looked skeptical.

"Well, at least not when the weather is as cool as it is now. And anyway you're too…damn attractive to do it. Didn't you see the clerk staring at you?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Yes, but mortals often react that way to elves when they see them," he said lightly.

"Beleg just don't. I'm trying to get you to attract less attention not more." She started walking again, but only after a few paces stopped again and muttered an oath under her breath. Beleg heard the word, but it's meaning was lost to him. "We didn't get you any shoes!"

Beleg gave her a sympathetic look as she turned and pulled him in another direction. He looked down at his feet as they walked and wondered what was wrong with his own shoes. He rather liked this pair; they were especially soft and well fitted.

"I wish this wasn't such a crappy mall." Paullina sighed heavily. "I'm going to have to take you back to Sears to buy shoes."

They we soon fast approaching Sears when Beleg began to glance around him curiously. Before he had been too concerned over Paullina's behavior to give much notice. It was then that he noticed a small group of young girls standing about in odd clothing. One, he noticed, was staring at him intently, he ventured a smile, but the girl's eyes glazed over and she fainted.

Beleg jerked Paullina to a stop, "Paullina, that girl has fainted!" He quickly got loose from her grip and rushed over to the circle of girls now surrounding the unconscious one. 

"Pardon me," he said quietly. All the girls became silent and parted to allow him forward. He quickly knelt to the girl and brushed a hand across her brow and cheeks. In only a moment her eyes fluttered open and he helped raise her into a sitting position with an arm around her shoulders. Her eyes focused again and she turned to Beleg, who smiled again, but to his dismay she promptly fainted. He laid her back down and was at a loss for what was going on, but the girls around him were silent.

He felt a tug on his arm and turned his head to find Paullina standing behind him. He rose to his feet as she dragged him away. He glanced through the faces of the girls and then noticed that they were all staring at him with eyes glazed over. This startled him greatly and so he let Paullina take him away without any resistance.

In just a few short moments they were in Sears and heading for the shoe section.

"Paullina, what happened? I smile at her and she suddenly faints and when she awakes she faints again at the site of me. Am I repulsive to your people here?" He only got a laugh in reply as they enter the shoe section. He sighed slightly as he glanced around the shoes and chairs placed around in such a peculiar manner. He'd never seen such odd shoes in all his life.

Paullina had him sit and she began wandering about looking at all the shoes. His gaze followed her as she walked, but his mind soon wandered back to the strange girls. He felt that all their gazes were ones of admiration, but he could not figure out why that one should have fainted. Paullina never fainted when he smiled. He sighed quietly.

He looked up suddenly to find a man approaching him. The man smiled and Beleg nodded in return, but became apprehensive when the man knelt at his feet and took hold of one. Reflexively, Beleg jerked it away.

"Please sir, I only need measure your foot." 

"It's okay, Beleg," Paullina reassured him as she sat in a chair next to him.

Beleg nodded to the man and murmured an apology and let the man remove his shoe. His foot was soon placed on an odd metal device. Parts of it slid and pushed up against is foot on the sides and his toes. Beleg saw odd markings on it, but they meant nothing to him.

The man put the device away, "You have a very large foot sir. What shoe did you want to see ma'am?" Paullina handed over a shoe and the man quickly walked off.

They sat in silence a moment, "Paullina, what happened out there? Why should I make that girl faint?"

Paullina sighed, "Because, as I said, you're too damn attractive. All those girls liked you, but when you noticed one and smiled it was too much for her to handle. They're just a bunch of silly girls, don't mind them."

"But they were so young. They should not be looking at men that way. How old were they?"

"I don't know, maybe fourteen to sixteen years old. Beleg, it doesn't matter. Forget it."

Beleg wished to question further, but then the man came back and Beleg was obliged to try on the shoes. He didn't particularly like them, there were of a thick all encompassing leather with a heavy sole and laced up oddly, but since they were not too uncomfortable he gave them his approval and Paullina bought them and they were soon on their way out of the mall again. This time the girls were gone and they quickly made it to the car without incident and were soon driving home.

---

(A/N Well, hope you liked it.)


	7. This is the Only Selfreferential Sentenc

(A/N I've decided to actually try and kick myself back into writing this story regularly. Let's all hope I succeed.)

----

The Sequel With No Title

This is the Only Self-referential Sentence in this Chapter.

Beleg quietly sat on the couch in Paullina's living room waiting for her to return from the 'basement'. They had returned home from the mall without saying another word. They entered the living room when she told him she was going to wash his new clothes and left him alone.

He glanced about the room, but found it no more interesting then before. All the objects, with a few exceptions, were most queer and he could not make out what they were or what they were made from. He'd given up trying to figure out what they were the day before. Paullina hadn't seemed to be in the mood to answer the multitude of questions he wished to ask about her very different culture. She'd only gone so far as to explain about plumbing so he could use the bathroom and 'electricity' to explain the lamps.

He soon heard a low rumbling sound then Paullina walking up the steps from the basement. He wondered what this meant and stood quickly up as she entered the room.

"Paullina, I thought you were washing clothes?"

She looked up at him slightly surprised at his tense concerned face, "Oh well, um we have machines that wash clothes. It's all right, sit."

He was only partially pacified, but did as he was bid and sat down with her on the couch. Paullina leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted. Beleg sat and watched her for a time. He sighed slightly and glanced out the window. The sun was shining brightly and inviting. He wondered why she preferred to stay inside, the air was stuffy and far from fresh in the small room. He suddenly longed to go outside.

He got up silently and made for the door, unfortunately it squeaked when he opened it, but Paullina didn't move. He was almost through the door and was closing it when she spoke, "Don't wander far and I mean not far, not out of sight of the house." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh and I mean a mere mortal's sense of sight." He cut off a curse and slipped through the door.

Though the air was tinged with a pollutant of some sort it was still refreshing. The house was only a few paces from the road, but there were woods all about on either side. Beleg decided he'd rather avoid meeting people as he had not had much luck so far with his few encounters and so circled around the house and entered the woods from there.

-

Despite being worried about Beleg, Paullina, still feeling exhausted, drifted off to sleep. Her last conscious thought was that he was an elf and could take care of himself...she hoped. The sun slowly sank, the ray of light from the window traveled across the floor until it rested on her face, rousing her from sleep. She blinked her eyes and sat up with a jerk, it did not take long to realize that: 1) it was late and 2) Beleg wasn't there.

"Damn it! Why did I let him go off alone?" She raked a hand through her hair then jumped up and walked to the front door. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang just as her hand touched the doorknob. Catching her breath a moment she opened the door.

Standing before her was a police officer with a firm grip on Beleg's arm. Beleg looked pleadingly at Paullina with an apologetic look. Paullina sighed heavily and shook her head.

---

(A/N Anyone notice how the style of writing completely changed? I did. I'm so pathetic.)


	8. This is the Title of This Chapter

(A/N: Okay, hope all the chapter problems are gone.)

---

The Sequel With No Title

This is the Title of This Chapter.

Paullina had been staring quietly at Beleg when the officer spoke.

"Does he live with you Miss?" He asked crisply.

"Yes, sir." She hesitated a moment, dreading to find out what happened. "Um, what is the problem officer?"

"He was found trespassing in Mrs. Anderson's gardens and when accosted wouldn't leave. He has no identification and couldn't tell us his own address. Nor his full name," The officer glanced sidelong at Beleg, "He seems a few cards short of deck Miss, we had to backtrack through the woods to find your house. Now, Mrs. Anderson has agreed to not press any charges if he never steps onto her property again. Can you assure us this?"

Paullina grew more distressed at what she heard and blurted out quickly, "Yes, yes of course. I'm so sorry. He won't wander alone again. Um, he's from out of town and he is a little," Paullina tilted her head to the side and lightly tapped a finger to her temple and coughed then smiled, "It won't happen again, I promise." She darted a glance at Beleg with a 'don't you dare say a word' look. Beleg all this time was standing there rather uncomfortably with his head hanging down slightly, not understanding fully what was going on.

"Be sure it doesn't or you'll be seeing me again." The officer handed Beleg over and bidding them goodnight walked toward the road shaking his head slightly. Paullina quickly pulled Beleg inside and shut the door. She went to the window and saw the police officer at the end of her driveway talking into a phone or a radio. She watched him silently until a police car drove up and he left. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the curtains shut.

"I am a what?"

Paullina darted her head to the side, she had almost forgotten the presence of the elf. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a curious look.

He sighed, almost frustrated, "That man said I was a 'few cards short of a deck'. What did he mean? And you, what was it you were implying?"

Paullina started to laugh, "Well, we were saying you were a bit slow."

Beleg got wide eyed, "Slow? I will have you know I am very fleet afoot…why are you laughing like that? I am very serious."

Paullina managed to stifled her laughter, "Sorry, we meant slow as you were kind of dumb." Beleg only stared back blankly, "You know stupid? Not all there in the head?"

Beleg looked aghast, "That I was not in control of my faculties?" Paullina nodded back. "Why?"

"Beleg, calm down. It's just as well, better for them to think you're stupid and harmless. You don't want to go to jail do you?"

"Jail?"

Paullina gasped in frustration and walked out of the room. Beleg stood alone a moment, confused and slightly annoyed. He then sat on the couch and tried to sort out his thoughts.

He'd wandered far into the woods, conveniently forgetting Paullina's instructions, when he'd happened upon a graveled walkway and followed it into a luscious garden. Not so beautiful as those in Rivendell, but it was a welcome sight. He wandered about it all and then settled down on the grass and relaxed. The sun was sinking further down and the light began to fade when a plump matronly woman came striding towards him. She was very rude and ordered him off. He had pleaded to be allowed to enjoy her gardens a while longer, but she did not relent and eventually left, only to return a while later with two 'officers'. Beleg couldn't answer any of the questions to their satisfaction and couldn't understand what was wrong. He eventually gave up and led one of the officers back to Paullina's house.

He sighed tiredly; he realized that he was so ignorant of her world that he was entirely dependant on her to take care of him. He felt quite helpless. But just that moment Paullina came back and looked down at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry Beleg, but having you here is…complicated." She sighed slightly then smiled, "You're probably hungry we haven't eaten since breakfast. Let me put some music on for you and make dinner." He smiled and nodded back. Paullina walked over to a strange black cabinet with a glass door. She fiddled around with the odd black boxes and set a shiny silver disk into a tray. He then heard a soft sound coming from boxes on the walls and floor. It was a flute of some sort and was sad and mellow. Paullina walked off to the kitchen, but he was too engrossed with the music as more and more instruments began to play to notice her departure.

It was the strangest music he'd ever heard, it was beautiful and dark and grim and loud and soft at the same time. He couldn't even begin to imagine what all the instruments were and how many people were playing. He sat enthralled for many minutes completely oblivious to the fact that the sounds weren't coming directly from the musicians.

Paullina had finished making the dinner and the salad and was standing by the entranceway watching Beleg listen to the music. When the last track of the piece finished she used her remote to stop it from playing the rest of the CD.

"Come, dinner's ready." Beleg shook himself out of his daze and sat at the table and waited to be served.

Paullina smiled as she dished out the spaghetti and salad. She grinned slightly before beginning to eat. She could see Beleg looking at her out of the corner of her eye as she ate. Hesitantly, he picked up his fork and took a bite. An interested smile turned up the corners of his mouth and he began to eat in earnest. His smile widened further as he sampled his salad.

After a while of eating in silence Paullina leaned back and took some sips of water.

"Paullina?"

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering about a word you said while we were at the mall earlier today. What does the word 'fuhc' mean?"

Paullina choked and almost spit her water out across the table.

---

^_^

(A/N: Too long I know, hope I didn't flounder anywhere. Oh, I'm writing these chapters rather quickly so they're not perfect, ha! far from it. So please excuse any flaws you find.)


	9. Oh Fuhc

(A/N Thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews)

---

The Sequel With No Title

Oh Fuhc

Beleg stared at Paullina, more than a little startled by her reaction to his question. After a moment of breathing deeply Paullina spoke.

"Beleg…" Paullina's mouth hung open a moment then her head sank slightly as her brow furrowed and she turned away from Beleg's inquisitive face. A moment later she turned back, "It means…well…it was a rude word…don't ever repeat it again."

Beleg laughed lightly, "I knew it was an oath of some sort, but what does it mean?"

Paullina thought furiously on how to avoid answering the question, but Beleg was staring at her so earnestly that she was having a hard time concentrating. She frowned slightly, "I'm not going to tell you, let's just eat." Having spoken she started eating again, purposefully ignoring him.

Beleg raised a brow, but thought better of continuing the conversation and finished his food. He cautiously requested and was given a second serving and soon polished it off as well. But the silence was uncomfortable and Paullina remained mute, even after she had finished eating. Beleg was usually patient, like most elves, but Paullina had the annoying quality of making him loose that patience with little effort. He decided that the matter was not fully closed and so spoke again.

"Paullina, you are very stubborn. Please either tell me what it means or give me a good excuse as to why not."

Paullina looked up at him, he looked stern, almost like an impatient father asking where his kid had been the night before. She sighed, "I'm not going to tell you because it would be embarrassing for me. Is that good enough?"

Beleg nodded slightly in reply. Hoping to distract him from their recent _discussion_ Paullina quickly stood and cleared off the table. Unbidden Beleg rose as well and followed her into the kitchen to help. Though she did not wish him to ever lay a hand on any electrical appliance she satisfied his curiosity and instructed him on how to use the dishwasher.

They soon retired to the living room and sat on the couch. Paullina put on some quiet piano music to entertain Beleg and to keep herself from going stir crazy. She didn't want to introduce him to the TV yet, so it sat dark and blank in the corner. She sighed wistfully, dreading the long evening ahead. She couldn't think of a single thing to talk about with him other than Middle-earth and she wasn't in the mood to talk about it at all.

Beleg, ever the music enthusiast, sat through three CDs, and thankfully, for Paullina, asked few questions and so the evening whiled away quietly. It was getting on towards midnight when the phone suddenly rang. Paullina flinched and Beleg tensed. She jumped up and rushed to the phone to answer it so it wouldn't ring a second time. Her urgency startled and worried Beleg, but his worry soon turned to confusion as he heard her side of the conversation.

"Hello…Mom?…oh, good…why didn't you call me yesterday?…how was the drive?…is the hotel nice?…say hi to dad for me…night…yeah, I will…night." Paullina hung up the phone and looked up to find, once again, a curious elf with a multitude of questions apparent on his face. "It's a phone, it's for talking to people far away. It's complicated." Beleg sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get a more thorough answer. "It's late, I'm going to sleep. If you want to stargaze go out through the back door and lock it when you come back in, like I showed you. Good night Beleg."

Beleg smiled in return, "Good night Paullina."

Paullina turned off the stereo, made sure the front door was locked and made her way to the staircase and slowly walked up the steps onto the second floor. As she passed the computer room she half thought of getting on the internet and checking on some fan fiction, but passed by without pausing. "Why read fan fiction when I have an elf in my living room?" she muttered softly, then giggled as she continued on to her room. She dressed quickly and turned out the light then peered out the window. Beleg was already outside, sitting on the lawn with his face to the sky. She sighed softly then climbed in the bed and fell asleep in record time.

---

(A/N Sorry that wasn't very funny, but can't be funny _all_ the time. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, hopefully with more humor.)


	10. Precious Sleep Interrupted

(A/N: Please excuse the extreme delay, been rather busy, distracted and uninspired. It seems I can't get a boost of creative energy that will last longer than a chapter or two. Be warned that updates will continue to be sporadic.)

---

The Sequel With No Title

Precious Sleep Interrupted

Paullina slowly awoke, buried deep inside a bundle of blankets and sheets. Her eyes fluttered open, but she only saw the blurry pattern of the sheets illuminated from the small amount of light that filtered through the various layers of bedding. Sleep dazed, she completely forgot about Beleg and mumbled something about warm blankets and sleep and so drifted back into a deep slumber. An indeterminable time later she was abruptly yanked into consciousness.

"Paullina…Paullina…wake!" Someone was shaking her knee. The hand moved and she felt it on her head, shaking a little too roughly for her comfort.

"Wha…that's my head," she moaned. The hand stopped and pulled away.

"Paullina, wake! The sun, She rides high in the sky. Awake."

Finally getting a clue, Paullina sat upright suddenly, flinging the covers half off, almost hitting heads with Beleg, who had to step back quickly to avoid the head knock. Paullina glanced at him with bleary eyes, then to the windows filled with light. She shook her head slightly and turned to the clock on her nightstand. "GAH!! It's 12:30!!" She jumped out of bed, but ended up pulling all the bedding with her, making her trip and fall forward, but Beleg caught her easily and set her on her feet.

"Paullina, are you well?" She looked up into his concerned face and nodded numbly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Oh! I haven't fed you yet!" 

Beleg laughed, "I have fed myself. I ate some fruit from that…what do you call it?"

"Fridge?"

"Yes, do not be concerned about that. I am more concerned about you. You have slept half the day through."

"Yeah…sorry about that. Um, let me get dressed and I'll make breakfast…I mean lunch."

Beleg laughed again and walked to the door, but turned back and spoke, "Interesting bed clothes you have."

Paullina glanced down at her flannel pajamas then looked back up again and shrugged, "What?" But Beleg only laughed and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Stupid elf."

"I heard that!"

"Oh shut up." She only got more laughter in reply.

Paullina quickly threw the bedding back on the bed and got dressed and made her way downstairs. She walked into the dinning room; Beleg had pulled back all the curtains and the room almost looked cheery. Beleg was sitting on a chair at the table smiling at her, his face split in a wide grin.

"Why are you so happy?"

Beleg raised an eyebrow. "Why should I not? It is a beautiful day and your appearance is quite…amusing." He chuckled softly as Paullina glanced down at herself. She had to admit that she was dressed rather sloppily and she hadn't bothered to comb her hair into anything resembling order.

Paullina rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. The fridge was unfortunately rather bare; her parents hadn't bothered to go shopping before they left, just left her grocery money. She sighed and got out the orange juice and poured two tall glasses and set one down in front of the still grinning elf.

"What is this?" he asked, peering into the glass curiously.

"Orange juice, drink it." She sat down and started drinking from her glass, hoping it would wake her up bit. After a moment she glanced at Beleg, he sniffed the juice and took a sip. He only shrugged slightly and began sipping it occasionally as she was. "Don't like it?"

"Oh no, it is good." He said nothing more so Paullina continued to drink. They remained silent as they drank their juice. Beleg finished his off first, but rather than remaining were he was he rose and went into the kitchen. Paullina's gaze follow him as he went to the sink, turned on the tap, rinsed out the glass and then set it in the sink. Paullina stared, shocked, eyes fixed on the sink even after Beleg had returned and sat back down. She blinked a couple times then shivered slightly.

"Paullina, are you sure you are well?"

She turned back to him, "Oh yes, my mind was just wandering is all." Beleg nodded and leaned back in his chair and stared out the window. Paullina hadn't been very truthful, seeing Beleg, an elf from Rivendell, using a sink and performing such a mundane domestic task as rinsing out a glass sent shivers up her spine. She had a skin creeping thought about Beleg being _modernized_ and it made her very uncomfortable.

She shook her head and tried to forget as best she could of such unsettling thoughts and set about making some kind of lunch. It ended up being soup and sandwiches. As usual Beleg ate with relish, enjoying the food to its fullest.

As they set about cleaning the dishes Paullina realized that they would not be able to have more than one or two meals without having to go to the grocery store.

"Might as well get it over with," she mumbled under her breath.

"Get what over with?"

"We need food Beleg, might as well get it now. We're going to grocery store, ok?"

Beleg nodded, "Ah yes, I have noticed you have no garden, but I thought you did not wish for me to go far from the house."

"Only alone Beleg, you'll be fine with me." She added 'I hope' in her mind and took her jacket from the coat closet and put it on.

---

(A/N Next chapter, Beleg gets lost on the produce department. KIDDING! As you've noticed this was a sort of transitional chapter with no real…direction. Anywho, wish me luck. I have no idea what to write as my muses have long since abandoned me ~inserts subtle hints for reader ideas~)


	11. Author's Note and Chapter 10 and a half

The Sequel With No Title

Author's Note and Chapter 10 ½

**---**

This is the first sentence of this self-referential author's note. This is the second. This is the third. This is the last sentence of this paragraph.

This is the first sentence of this paragraph. This sentences goes on to explain that this author's note is to apologize again for the frequent update blackouts. This sentence goes on to explain the same with many useless excuses. This is the last sentence of this paragraph.

This sentence is laced with many colorful expletives complaining about the weather. This sentence apologizes for the rude language of the previous. This sentence confirms that apology, but notes that it will happen again.

This is the first sentence of this paragraph. This is the third. This sentence accuses the previous sentence of being a liar. This sentence agrees. This sentences attempts to break up the fight about to happen. This sentence goes onto explain that the fight did happen and that the police were called and the sentences were fined many hundreds of dollars.

This sentences apologies for the absurdity of the previous paragraph and begs the readers to forget about it. This sentence agrees. So does this one. This sentence doesn't, but it quickly shouted down by all the previous sentences.

This sentence complains about the weather with many colorful expletives just for the heck of it.

This sentence apologizes for all the previous paragraphs. This sentence goes on to say that it is the second to last sentence. This sentence makes a long speech about how it is the very last sentence of this long, rambling, pointless and confusing author's note. This sentence exists merely to irk the previous sentence and make its long speech false and a waste of time and proclaims that _IT_ is the last sentence.

This sentence says that this paragraph, and those following, will pretend that all the previous paragraphs didn't happen and pointedly ignores the complaints of the last two sentences and their claims of being the last sentence. This sentences goes on to say that it would like to get down to work and talk about the story itself. This sentence speaks of the poor fish out of water Beleg and how it hopes that this won't be like all the other elf out of Middle-earth stories.

This sentence would like to point out that the author who, for some reason, can write a rambling author's note like this, but can barely think of a **_real_** chapter to write, would like ideas on the story. This one also points out that the author will most likely not be induced to turn this into a romance, even a comedic one. This sentence points out that the author is digging herself into a hole or writing herself into a corner, either one will do.

This sentence decides that it has had enough of this self-referential author's note and quits. This sentence agrees and forces the author to quit while she's ahead. This sentence asks the readers if they liked this self-referential author's note. This sentence proclaims that this author's note shall end and that it is the one and _only_ last sentence.


	12. Another Author's Note

So sorry for the delays ladies. My muses are few and far between. I'll guess I aught to put this on a semi-permanent hiatus. I will try to update soon. Though I think I will hold off posting till I have at least a few well-rounded chapters and can update with more frequency.  
  
Prophecy: Glad you liked my author's note and my apologies to those that it confused. Self-referential bits like that aren't what one would call common, but they are so fun to write and delightfully confusing ~evil grin~  
  
Himitsu Honto: Thanks for the luck. Don't worry, I'm not putting myself down, just being brutally honest. Thanks for the ideas; I'll keep them in mind.  
  
Anyways, thanks to all my readers and I'll try not to make you wait too much longer.  
  
Firebird 


End file.
